Mistletoe Mischief
by partthinkless
Summary: Ginny wants mistletoe. Draco wants secrets. What happens when they both drink Polyjuice to find it? overrated M just to be safe


Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful Joanna Kathleen Rowling. I just worship it.

Draco Malfoy heard a noise. He probably wouldn't get into trouble if he got caught, but being caught in Harry Potter's body would be a lot to explain. He looked around for somewhere to hide. He could try the girls' bathroom, or he could slip into the Great Hall. He weighed his options. He'd probably get in extra trouble for it being a girl's bathroom and besides, the Great Hall was full of decorations, he could probably find a decent place to hide, and if it were Filch or Ms. Norris, the smell of pine might hide him.

He quickly stepped into the Great Hall and ran behind the largest of the coniferous trees. Right when he figured he was out of sight, the door opened. When the door opened, fire burned in him. It was worse than Filch. He'd never hated anyone more than the girl who had just stepped through that door. Aryka Flint was one of the most beautiful girls in the school, although he'd never admit it. Last year, she had transferred from Beauxbatons. He had completely drooled over her from the moment he saw her. After just three months, the two dated. He thought back to that day, almost a year ago.

She had him sit in the bedroom while she used his bathroom. Every moment he thought of what was going to happen, the more he wanted it. Just when he thought she had drowned, she stepped out. She only had a thin red slip on. In her hands was a bottle of Madame Rosmerta's Oak Matured Mead. She'd walked over dresser, conjured up two glasses and poured the drink. Malfoy had gone to stand up, but she grabbed one of the glasses and pushed him back down. That had really excited him. She wrapped her arm around him and lifted the glass up to his lips. She let him drink about half and then pushed the glass up and slopped it all down his front. The last words he heard before he lost consciousness were "It's over, Malfoy." The next morning he'd woken up and found himself broke. She had taken every Knut he had in his room, over 200 galleons worth and there was nothing he could do about it. He thought of everything, but every option included telling someone that a girl had gotten the best of him. He simply could not do that. Ever since that night, he'd been trying to find some way to get back at her.

Draco stood there, fuming at the memories. It was then that he realized he had the perfect opportunity right in front of him. He stepped out from behind the tree.

Ginny Weasley reached over and hit her alarm clock. It was now or never. She quickly threw on the oversized robes then took a breath. Sidling over to her trunk, she pulled out a vile, a glass and a small box. She pulled a long piece of heir out of the vile and uncased the glass. She took a deep breath and placed the hair in the glass. The potion immediately started to bubble, turned a soft shade of pink and emitted a sweet smell. She rushed out to the common room and climbed out of the portrait, being careful not to spill a drop. Pausing for a second, she lifted the glass up to her mouth and drank. It was horribly sweet, sweet like the suave of cotton candy, and not nearly as good. She pinched off her nose and forced it down. Immediately, her body started to change. She could feel her short legs growing longer and chest shrinking. A strange tingling sensation on her head told her that her long red hair was changing to short brown hair.

When the sensation was complete, Ginny grabbed the small box and started off toward the Great Hall. It was then and only then the second thoughts came. She'd never been in trouble before and now, here she was, breaking all of the rules—but that was why she was disguised at Aryka Flint. With her pouting lips and soft French accent, the girl could get away with murder, especially with Filch and Snape. More than a few times, Ginny had seem the two watching Aryka, not behind her back, but watching Aryka's back. It was for a good cause too, she told herself. There was no reason for Hogwarts to not allow Mistletoe and she was going to fight it. Just because Ms. Uptight McGonagall couldn't get a kiss didn't mean that they needed to be deprived. Her anger pushed her forward. When she rounded the corner to the Great Hall, she thought she heard a noise. She listened for a few moments but heard nothing else. She shrugged it off and slowly pushed the door open. She gasped. Even at night, the Great Hall's beauty astounded her.

Then she slowly got to work. She opened the box and whispered, "Wingardium Leviosa."

Draco Malfoy watched, enthralled as the girl raised whatever was in the box. "It's now or never," he told himself and then he cleared his throat. The plant the girl was holding fell back to the box as she looked over. Mistletoe? what would she be doing with mistletoe. It was banned in for students. Whatever. He had stuff to do.

"Aryka Flint, what a pleasant surprise," he greeted and then suddenly chided himself. Harry Potter would never say something so well—well spoken and polite.

The girl didn't seem to notice "Harry, what are you doing here?"

He wracked his brain for an answer. What would Harry Potter be doing up 4:00 in the morning? Hell, what would anyone be doing up at four o'clock in the morning?

"Oh, I couldn't sleep," he lied. "I figured I'd come down and check out the decorations." That sounded lame, even to Draco, but she seemed to accept it. "What about you?"

She didn't answer immediately. "Oh, the same," she said avoiding his gaze.

No, she was not, Draco thought. Only one way to find out. "What's in the box?" he asked her.

"Oh, nothing," she mumbled.

She looked foreboding. Draco had never seen Aryka around Harry Potter, but he couldn't imagine she'd acted like this. Aryka always held an air of confidence around her. Oh, well. He made his move.

The spell rolled off his tongue. "Wingardium leviosa." he whispered. The plant rose up into the air and suspended above their heads.

"Mistletoe," he said as if he'd just figured that out. He wondered when she realized what had to happen.

"Mistletoe. A hemi-parasitic plant with a difficult curse. If two people are underneath, they may not leave until one's lips touch another's." Draco leaned in.

Ginny Weasley had no idea what to do. Of all people, Harry Potter had shown up; the boy who had continually broken her heart. She'd been prepared for Filch or Snape or any other teacher she figured may show up, but not for Harry. She was over him, of course, but she was still so damned mad at him for using her so. She'd fallen for him and he'd decided he was going to save the world and leave her. It was time to make him pay.

What had he just said? Mistletoe? Lips touch another's? Oh no, he was going to kiss her. Well, if Ginny was going to do this, she was going to do it right.

She reached over and met Harry's lips with her own.

A/N. This is my first fanfiction. I've adored, criticized and loved this world, and I'd like to stake my claim. The chapter's short, but my heart is patient. thankyou.


End file.
